Un amour fulgurant
by Immortell
Summary: Bella fuit un évènement l'ayant traumatiser et se retrouve dans la réserve indienne a forks.Mais la voila qui développe un comportement ainsi qu'une fascination beaucoup trop dangereuse pour elle.Saura t-elle surmonter ses nouveaux pouvoir ?Jack/B M tar


_**Un amour fulgurant **_

**Bonjour a tous me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction!! Je sais que je devrais d'abord finir les autres mais je n'aie pas d'imagination et cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis trop longtemps.... Alors enjoy!!!**

**disclamer: -Tous les personnages appartienne Stéphanie Meyer!**

**Mon orthographe est terrifiant mais je n'aie pas le temps de corriger pour l'instant... J'espère vite pouvoir mais bon donc courage!**

**Laissez toujours une petite reviews sa fait toujours du bien et puis sa motive ;))**

**OOoooOO **

Le paysage défilait, ne devenant plus qu'une ombre verte.

Si seulement les sentiments était comme ca, si comme la vue en passant vite devant ils ne devenaient que des ombre.,,

Je ris. Si seulement c'était si facile...

La grand-mère a coté de moi sursauta. Elle doit me prendre pour une folle.

Mais sa n'as plus d'importance plus rien n'as d'importance a présent.

**OOooooOO**

_chapitre 1 : exils dans l'enfer_

Forks.

Même le nom me donnait envie de vomir.

Ce trou perdu était constitué quasi entièrement de vert. Je ne serais même pas étonner si les habitant eux aussi était vert.

_Tu aurais adorer cet endroit avant. Oui avant j'aurais trouver sa magnifique...Mais c'était avant._

La veille dame me bouscule pour prendre sa valise. Je comprend qu'il est temps de sortir. Je prend mon sac de voyage. Il est quasi vide. _Qu'aurais-je pus emmener de toute façon? _Et me dépêche de sortir hors du train pour penser a autre pendant une seconde. Pour_ essayer d'oublier comme d'habitude._

Les habitants de forks ne sont pas vert. Dommage. Par contre il pleut, non il drache. J'ai toujours détester la pluie elle est traitresse attendant insidieusement que tu dérape et que tu te vautre.

L'air condition est enfin chaud et mami met l'écoutille dans ma direction je la remercie d'une grimace j'aurais voulut lui sourire mais je n'y arrive pas._ Je n'y arrive plus..._

« Mami » c'est très bizarre de devoir l'appeler comme ca. Ce n'est même pas ma grand-mère. Mais ma tante _ou qu'elle que chose comme ca... Qu'elle importance de toute façon..._

c'est la première fois que je la voit: sont teint bourru, c'est mains galeuse mais si forte. Tout en elle transpire la force calme de la sagesse. Vus sont age sa ferait presque peur. Elle entre dans une resserve et suis un chemin de terre. On m'avait prévenus qu'ils habitaient dans la resserve mais franchement je n'imaginait pas une telle maison. Elle était immense entièrement en bois et en verre _modernité et tradition réunis pensais-je_. Les grandes fenêtres ouvrait sur des terrasse débordante de fleurs _Comme s'ils n'y en avait pas assez autour_

-Bella?? Bella??

Je reviens sur terre en moins de deux. Mami agite sa mains devant moi sourcils froncer _pourquoi tous les vieux me prenne pour une folle. Mais tout le monde te prend pour une folle!..._

Je prend mon sac et claque la portière. Pendant un instant j'ai peur d'avoir réussis a péter la porte vus sont état mais elle tiens bon.

_Gentils petite voiture_

-Tu es vigoureuse dis donc c'est bien! N'est pas peur ce vieux capot en as vus d'autre. Allez viens il pleut. Dis mami Elle s'éloigne clopinant de dos elle fait plus veille plus fragile...

L'intérieur de la maison est entièrement décorer a l'indienne tapis colorier et tout et tout.

J'aime bien le coté chaleureux même si je trouve la tête d'ours quitche. Et assez zarbi.

Je n'écoute le babillage de mami que d'une oreille me concentrant sur ma chambre. Elle était au deuxième étage de la maison et d'après mamie, avait une vue extraordinaire. Les mur était bleu pale a blanc , un lit a deux place dans le pourpre délavé et une énorme bibliothèque a coté d'un bureau. _J'avais toujours rêver d'une chambre comme ca... Avant._

-tu as ta propre salle de bain et le dressing est juste la. Ta mère ma dit que tu n'avait plus rien a te mettre alors comme j'avais une amie dont la petite partait a phœnix je t'ai récupérer des vêtements. Les livres de cours dont tu auras besoin sont sur l'étagère. Ils faudra que tu aille acheter des cahiers en ville. Bon et bien voila je vais te laisser repose toi bien! Ma tante dit sa d'une traite avant d'aller en bas. Voila une personne qui ne s'attarde pas..._et tant mieux_

Je regardais les vêtements dans les cartons. Ils était tous très jolis. Exactement_ ce que tu aurais voulus. _Je l'aie triait et mis ceux que j'avais choisis avec les quelque vêtement que j'avais moi-même apportes.

Je pris ma trousse de toilette et me dirigeait vers la salle de bain. J'y trouvait plein de maquillage et de lotion ..._Surement Alice_. Alice habite avec mami et c'est elle qui a préparer ma chambre, elle semblait toutes excité de ma venue..._Au moins il y a quelqu'un qui trouve sa positive_. Mes caisses de bouquin sont sur le lit encore emballé s'est la seule chose que j'ai amener jusque ici.

J'avais finis de tout ranger quand soudain on toqua a la porte:

-Saluuut!! c'est moi Alice! Tu te souvient de moi On s'est parler plusieurs fois au téléphone?

-Oui bien sûr... Au faite encore merci pour tous

-Mais euh! Ce n'est rien ta chambre te plait? Je suis soulagé je ne me suis pas tromper pour les produit de beauté j'étais sur que tu avait plutôt la peau blanche!

-Euh.. merci la chambre est magnifique

-Je sais!! bon mamie ma demander de te montrer le centre ville tu dois acheter des fournitures non?

-Je... oui merci je descend juste les caisses d'abord sa te va?

-Daci mais viens je vais t'aider a tous descendre.

Alice pris tous de suite deux caisses se qui me surpris vus sa taille. Elle était très petite et menue les cheveux noir de jais et toujours excité _On dirais un lutin_

Alice pris sa voiture vus que je ne savais pas conduire et nous partir pour le centre ville.

_Mais pouvons vraiment appeler sa un centre ville?? dix boutique agglutiner et un terrain de basket? Apparemment oui vus qu'Alice descend ..._

Je la suis vers la librairie et c'est la que je les voient.

Ils jouent au basket torse nus alors que la pluie ne sais pas encore toute a fait arrêter... Mais s'est surtout un qui m'intrigue cette façon de bouge quasi animale....

_ils sont tous dangereux de tout façon..._

ils saluent Alice et elle leurs rends leur signe de main. Je n'ose pas lui demander qui ils sont et ont arriver dans la libraire.

J'achète une trousse de quoi écrire et quelques fardes. Alice me trouvent des cahiers. Je me dirigent vers la caisse pour payer quand je me sens prise d'un violent vertige. J'ai chaud beaucoup trop chaud Alice prend mon portefeuille et paye. Le libraire nous regardent bizarrement.

Elle m'entraine dehors mais j'ai trop mal pour marcher.

Je m'assied contre un panneau téléphonique et ferme lentement les yeux la dernière chose que je vois s'est Alice apellant les mecs du terrain de basket

J'ai mal, je suffoque, comme d'habitude....peut-être que j'aurais plus de chance cette fois ci....

**J'espère que vous avez aimer... reviewwwwwsss ;))**

**Immortell**


End file.
